


Let's Write a Love Story

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboy Jae, Fluff, M/M, writer Dae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.H Jung is Yoo Youngjae's favorite author. <br/>(A fic request I did for baplottwist on tumblr! “Au where Daehyun is Youngjae's favorite author and he falls in love with him through his writing.” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Write a Love Story

“I don’t know how you can read this stuff?” Zelo said, thumbing through D.H Jung’s most recent novel. “All this lovey dovey stuff makes me wanna puke.” 

“No one’s asking you to.” Youngjae replied, rolling his eyes as he snatched the book away from the gangly blonde seated beside him. “But I need some moral support so I don’t chicken out!” The brunette shrugged, glancing down at the clock on his phone for what was probably the millionth time since they’d arrived at the bookstore.

 Thirty minutes....

Thirty minutes and he’d finally meet D.H Jung, his favorite author and love of his life. Youngjae normally wasn’t one for romance novels, but there was just something about the young author’s writing that had him hooked. D.H wrote about love that he could only dream of! The fact that D.H was also incredibly attractive only helped support the male’s ridiculous fantasies. 

“They could at least let us sit inside.” Zelo grumbled. “It’s too hot out here! Why do these dumb events always include lines?”

Youngjae merely shrugged, flipping through the novel in his hands and sighing dreamily when he reached D.H’s photo and mini biography in the back. Zelo wrinkled his nose in response, shaking his head at his older friend.

“You’re so gross!”

* * *

 

After what felt like hours waiting in the heat, the doors finally opened and the line moved steadily toward the entrance. To say Youngjae was nervous would be an understatement, an entire list of things that could possibly go wrong running through his mind. This was possibly the most important moment of his life, but it could also easily become the most embarrassing as well. 

“Youngjae..” Zelo whispered, gently nudging his friend. 

Youngjae glanced up, eyes widening when he realized he’d been so deep in thought that he hadn’t realized they’d made it inside. He also had apparently not noticed that he was now halfway to the table where D.H was sitting in all his glory.

Oh God he was attractive.

The way his cheeks crinkled when he smiled, his eyes turning into cute little crescents. He looked at every fan as though they were the most special person on the planet, and in between fans he’d smile and wave to everyone in line. How could one man be so perfect? It wasn’t possible. D.H had to be some sort of angel, he was too beautiful to be real.

“Youngjae..”

The brunette blinked when his younger companion hissed at him, blushing bright red when he realized D.H was looking right at him. The raven haired male smiled brightly, laughing happily as he waved. Youngjae waved awkwardly back and then scooted behind Zelo to hide himself. Dear God that was embarrassing!

He didn’t have much time to get over his embarrassment. The line moved much quicker than he anticipated, and soon there were only four people in front of him. Then three. Then two. Then finally it was just Zelo standing there trying to explain to D.H about how he was only there for moral support. 

“Moral support?” D.H asked.

“Yeah..” Zelo laughed, nodding to Youngjae. “He was too chicken to come here on his own.”

“Oh...well you’re a good friend then.” D.H smiled, signing his name inside the book and handing it back to Zelo. He watched as Zelo walked away before turning to smile brightly at Youngjae. “You’re friend is nice.” He smiled, taking the brunette’s book.

“He talks too much.” Youngjae sighed, earning a laugh from the young author. “I really admire your work though....I don’t normally read romance novels...but yours are different.”

The way D.H’s eyes lit up at his compliment was so incredibly genuine and beautiful that Youngjae felt himself turning into goo on the spot. The author thanked him, and suddenly Youngjae had a streak of confidence. Maybe D.H’s gorgeous smile had struck him done, but suddenly he was pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and writing his number. 

“Call me.” He said, sliding the paper across the table.

D.H picked up the piece of paper, staring at it for a moment and then turning to look at Youngjae. He was about to speak but Youngjae’s streak of confidence was gone. The brunette bowed to the author, blushing bright red as he thanked him and then rushed from the table.

* * *

 

“Wow! I still can’t believe you did that!” Zelo laughed. “You were so red when you rushed from the table!”

Youngjae groaned in response, hiding his face with a pillow. He couldn’t believe he’d done it either, D.H probably thought he was some sort of creepy stalker now. 

“I’m never gonna be able to go to a book signing ever again.” He replied, removing the pillow from his face and sighing. “I bet he knows my face and probably is gonna call and file a restraining order!”

So much for living happily ever with the love of his life....

The sound of his phone ringing yanked him from his thoughts and he grabbed it, raising an eyebrow when an unknown number showed. Who could be calling him? He considered not answering, but curiosity got the better of him.

“Is this Youngjae?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yeah....who’s this?” Youngjae replied, turning the phone on speaker and waving Zelo over.

“Oh..guess I sound different over the phone.” The voice chuckled.

It couldn’t be....could it?

It sure sounded like D.H on the other end, but it could just be someone who sounded like him. Who else could be calling him though? 

“Umm...it’s Jung D.H.....you gave me your number.”

“No way...” Zelo whispered, scooting closer to his friend.

“I was wondering maybe....if you’re free tomorrow afternoon...do you maybe wanna grab some coffee?” 

Youngjae’s eyes widened. Was the love of his life seriously asking him on a date? 

“I’d love to!”

* * *

 

They decided to meet up at a cute little coffee shop not far from where the book signing was held. They had the best vanilla latte’s, or so D.H said anyway. Youngjae was honestly more interested in spending time with the other male, if this didn’t end up being some joke anyway. He was proven wrong of course when D.H was already there waiting when he walked inside. The author had on a face mask, but he could tell it was him.

“Hey.” D.H smiled, lowering his mask a bit. “I was getting worried you wouldn’t actually show.”

“It’s not my fault you’re early.” Youngjae laughed. “Though I had thought you might just be playing a joke on me.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Daehyun replied, glancing up at the menu. “What’ll it be? It’s on me of course since I’m the one who invited you.”

“I’ll let you order for me..I’ll go find us a seat.” Youngjae smiled, chuckling softly at the look on the author’s face before heading off to find a seat. 

D.H wandered over a few minutes later, seeming a little nervous as he carried the tray with their drinks and a plate of cheesecake. He set the cake down first and then the drinks, accidentally knocking his coffee into his lap when he finally sat down and went to take a sip. It was a good thing the male had ordered an iced drink and not a hot one. The author’s face was bright red though, obviously embarrassed. It seemed the tables had turned.

“I’ll go get some more napkins.” Youngjae nodded.

“Thanks.” D.H nodded, his face turning bright red. 

Youngjae smiled to himself as he walked toward the napkins. He’d always figured Daehyun was perfect in every way, and he even came off that way at the book signing. Yet here he was, spilling coffee all over himself and blushing in embarrassment. Youngjae had been so nervous yesterday, and even today too. Seeing D.H get so nervous and embarrassed too, it really made him realize how silly he was. He’d put the other male up on this pedestal, a perfect being who would sweep him away for some amazing romance. That was all fantasy though, D.H was human. Youngjae didn’t know him too well now, but he was definitely liking this D.H much more than his fantasy.


End file.
